Nobody Knows It But Me
by sunnysfunny
Summary: [Song Fic] Ryro One Shot? Most likely not...If I continue the rest won't be in song fic format


**A/N:** I heard this song on the radio and it's one of my favorites. It's a beautiful song and I just _had_ to make it into a fic, enjoy!

-John's POV. This fic takes place a month after X2-

**Song:** Nobody Knows _by_ The Tony Rich Project

**Nobody Knows It But Me**

I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
But these four walls close in more every day  
And I'm dying inside  
And nobody knows it but me

**The fact is I went away. My heart was cold that day. Mad at the world. Mad at her. Mad at myself.**

Like a clown I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside  
And nobody knows it but me

**Yeah, that's right I'm a show off. It's to cover up how I really feel. Nobody knows because I don't show it. Everybody is oblivious to the fact that I'm crazy for you. It's painful to see you with Bobby, but do I say anything? No.**

Why didn't I say  
The things I needed to say?  
How could I let my angel get away?  
Now my world is just a-tumbling down  
I can say it so clearly  
But you're nowhere around

**I left. I didn't say the things I've been longing to say. _I love you_...now I can say it without any hesitation, but it doesn't matter any more. I was a coward and the easiest thing to do was leave. And now I'm paying the price.**

The nights are lonely  
The days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me

**Friends! Girls and guys can't just be friends! It's not possible. When I hung out with you alone I knew you were my soul mate. Unfortunately it doesn't matter now...**

I carry a smile when I'm broken in two  
And I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm trembling inside  
And nobody knows it but me

**I grin but it's just a mask. Yeah I'm hiding again. Mags and Mystique don't have to know, or maybe it's a mask for me. It's not fooling anyone...not even me.**

I lie awake  
It's a quarter past three  
I'm screaming at night  
If I thought you'd hear me  
Yeah, my heart is calling you  
And nobody knows it but me

**You haunt my dreams. Therefore, I can't sleep. I walk around like a zombie all day. Did I forget to mention I can't eat?**

How blue can I get?  
You could ask my heart  
But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
A million words couldn't say  
Just how I feel  
A million years from now, you know  
I'll be loving you still

**I think about you and my heart races. No one has ever had that impact on me. I never thought it was possible to feel like this. Not in a million years!**

The nights are lonely  
The days are so sad (oh, so sad)  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me

**Love, such a small word but its meaning is enormous! You have to mean it when you say it. Love is thrown at you when you least expect it. I've been hit with the love bug at full force! I can't turn back...it's impossible.**

No one, no one  
But me...

**These feelings no one will ever know but me...**

Tomorrow morning, I'm hitting the dusty road  
Gonna find you wherever, ever you might go  
And I'm gonna unload my heart  
And hope you come back to me

**Magneto has said I look like a hobo. I haven't shaved. My hair is shoulder length and it's all because of you. I'm disgusted with myself. I haven't looked at my reflection since I left. I don't even know what I look like anymore. I probably look like hell. I bet I wouldn't even recognize myself. I definitely lost a few pounds. Not that I needed it. I'm withering away like petals on a flower. Dieing seems better than living like this. That's it I've had it. If I don't go back I think I'll die or go completely insane...unless...I'm insane already! Don't you see Rogue, you make me insane! And now I'm pacing the room like a chicken with its head cut off.**

The nights are lonely  
The days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
_And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me_

**But that's going to change...**

**A/N:** So...should I continue or leave it like that? If I continue the rest will not be in song fic format. Let me know...R & R, thanks!


End file.
